


My CTY Romance

by jongoodwillmakeamanouttayou



Category: CTY - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongoodwillmakeamanouttayou/pseuds/jongoodwillmakeamanouttayou
Summary: reader insert fic where the botiful protag falls in love with the alluring brad. conflict ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol god is ded and i killed her

Chapter one:

AN: tonS of fanks to my hall makes for helping ya girl wirte this. Yallre the hoopy froods!

Your name is y/n and you have a problem.  
You just walked into your new CTY class and the boy sitting next to you is a major f*cking hottie, just like Nicolaus cage in your favorite movie: Con Air. Damn, his face is literally a demonic angel’s face whose sea-stone eyes are complemented nicely by his black shirt with the pansexual flag. He waers bluack skinny jeans from hot topic and high heels.  
You totally know what your prerequisite essay will be on.  
Suddenly, a large binder falls onto your desk, snatching you from the lovely arms of your daydream. You look up through your long bangs to see *le gasp*: your ex-CTY-boyfriend Chad?!  
“Oh mai gah, Loquasha,” he says in his gog-awful Valley Girl voice. The little shit’s not even from the South or California; he’s lived in the square-est neighborhood in Kansas his entire life.  
He continues. “Oh mai gahlicious, ur hair is so birdy-ful today, galigan jack child person.”  
He tosses a pile of feathers on your head. This is why you broke up with him. He constantly calls your hair birdyful and then throuws a ton of feathers on it. WTF.  
“Dude, that’s not cool.”  
You look up, and to your karkalicious delight you see the boy standing up and staring down Chad. But not staring down in like, a scary vampire way. It’s more like a cool lion god, like Dave Strider in that one panel.  
Oh hell yes.  
Oh hell fucking yes.  
“Oh mai gah, who are u?" asks Chad in his shitty motherfucking voice. You didn’t know it was ever possible to mess up an accent this bad, but boy, you were incredibly wrong. If you ever end the world someday and become ruler of hell, you’re definitely going to use Chad’s voice to torture Donald Trump.  
“My name is Brad,” says the boy with the lovely face. Fricken frack, you could probably make ice cream sandwiches with that face. God damn.  
He continues speaking in his much superior voice. “And I believe you’re violating the Law of the Cult of Friendshitp.”  
Chad rolls his eyes, a classic Chadian move. “Soho?” he gasps.  
‘Its is the ultimate law of the cty laNd,” reinforcesd Brad. You could listen to that voice all day god damn he could ready the fricken hall meeting wather reprot ahd you’d listen to him.  
Chad bakcs off. “Whoa, girl, I don’t want any trouble,” He surrenders like the coawrd he is. Fuckin chad.  
Brad tosses his bangs to the side liek that cool swift thing that Justin Bieber did before he became a total dipshit, then throws himself and his total hot bod into his chair effortlessly. Damn he one hot boi. The hottest boi.hot boi. The hottest boi. He’s hotter than chicken and waffles on a tuesday. He’s hottter than the quad pavement on that one tiem. He’s hotter than you’ve ever seen hotness before.  
he says. You blush red.  
“Hi” you say back quietly. You giggle and blush red.  
“I-” he’s just about to sepak but the fricken fracken teacer interuppts his beautiful, god like voice. God fucking damn all these people not letting you talk to \this fricken hot boi who looks like the perfcet mix of edward from twilight and jaksfilms except his head isn’t reallly big. It’s purrfect. Its fuken stunning. He’s absolutely gorgous.  
“HELLoO clAsS” says the teacher, a tall man person wearing catseye glasses amd a long shirt. “2day we’re learning aboot computers”  
You flip ur middle finger at him. “ThaTs a violation of the hOnOr cOde yong lady,” he yells angrily. “Go to the main office!’  
“Excuse me mam” says someone. Gasp! It’s Brad!  
“We havent signed the contract yet” he says courageously and superiorly. Dang he super smart too. Hes the smartiest boi you’ve ever met. He’s smarter than a pack of smarties gog dman. He twirls his pen around as a sing of dominance.  
The teacher huffs and sihgs. “Finee,” he gives in and sits down and lets Brad teach the class. Brad talks a lot like an absolute fucking god about computers and CPUs and memory and RAM and all that. But yourr mainly obessssesssed with his bootiful eyes and his pretty lips. Goddman god is a woman and knows wat human gorls want.  
But there’s a knock at the door. It’s..;......;l…….. Le gasp! The site director! KareN!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Brad bond and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fangs for all the appreciaion gois! I’m really glad to see the haterz aren’t hear! Likem jojo siwa said, :don’t let the haterz get there way!”

“What is this nansense?” barks the site director, Karen. “Why is a student teachiung the class instead of the person i’m paying money for?”

Site director karen is scary. She is treally tall and only wears black, just like you, but she wears black in like a mean, i hate everything way. Egad if black grew legs and turned into a evil slop of evilness, that would be site director karen. 

You stand uP and say what happened, but Karen, being a fookin karen, shakes her hed. 

“No no no no no no” she insists, shaking her head. “I KANT have this. This is HIGLY LILLOGICAL.”

Karen keeps barking about how much she hates everythang but suddenlllyyy, there’s the sound of voice oustide the in the hall. It sounds like the chatter of merriment and laughter. It sounds like……………..’.;.[...........;[‘;/.;’/.;[‘............... LUNCH

The class srcambles out of their seeats and runs to the door, ignoring the pleas from karen and the stupid fookin teacher. You run after brad, the hottest boi, the most hottest boi. Maybe, just mayybe, you can sit next to him during lunch and stare into his beautiful sea-stoned eyes and mayyybee stare at him some more.

But FOOKIN FUCKING FRUCKEN FRAKEN CHAD grabs you by the shoulders.

“Oh mai gad, Loquasha”

“That’s not my name,” you say. Who the fuck is Loquasha? WHy the fuck is Loquasah the name he always calls you? Is he fookin insane? Fucking Chad/

He ignores you likt the fucking chad he is. “We should totes sit together at lunch 2day!”

You roll your eyes. “No thx chad” you say. 

“NO LOQUASHA UR SITTING WITH ME” he baks, but just then...lp;.;[‘;......... Brad steps in!

“Hey, no, stop being an asshole,” he says bravely. WOW.

“Ya, watcha gonna do, BITCH<” says chad

“She’s gonna sit with me cause you’re an asshole,” says brad. 

Chad backs off. Again, Chad is a fucking coward. He cried when his blammo target was right next to him. Fucking chad. 

You grin ear to ear, like a chesire cat, but not in like the creepy chesire cat way. Your just reallly happy. You get to sit next to brad, the hottest boi you’ve ever seen. Brad, with his long beiber hair and his gorgos eyes and his lovely chekbones. God damn brad who gave you the right to be this hat. 

You follow brad down the long, black concrete path to the big cafeteria in the distance. 

“So, what’s ur name?” he asks

“My name is y/n” you answer. You then try to sound cool. “How long you’ve been here?”

“Thats’ a cool name. I’ve been here Three years; i’m a onemore” he answers. Wow, he’s a onemore just like you. How have you neber met this adonis, this absolute beaut of nature? Gog damn. 

“You leik computers?” he asks? 

You respond with your own opinion on computers. They’re pretty cool my dude. 

Before you know it, you’re waiting in line to the cafeteria. You keep talking to brad. He’s gonna be a four year fufillment, he lovs emo bands and fixing computer programs, and left-leaning politics and posting random pitures of peppy pig (NAWT PEPPA PIG THIS PIG IS DIFFERENT)/ 

You talk aboot ur insterests. A lot of them line up with his, like emo bands and computers and politics and peppy pig. 

“Yo, do you like Nicolaus Cage movies?” he asks while you’re in line.

Oh my gad. 

“YAS I LUV HEM” you say. Nicolaus Cage is a major fooking hottie. He’s almost as hot as brad, but not quite. God you coud watch nicolaus cage and write essay after essay on the articiic meaing of them. 

“YAS I LUV HIM TOO” he says

You think you found your soulmate. Your matesprit. Your one and only. YOur love of your fooking life. 

You lean in to kiss him, but sudenllyyyyyy………………..;’;l……….... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaa a cliff hanger? What will happen next 4 u and ur potential loveboyfrend.  
plz leave kudos and stuff


	3. Vhapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look out the window, wondering how I got here. So many people have tried to stop me. My dog. My best friend. My wife. I am trapped here. For what purpose, I don't know. But I must keep writing. I must keep going.

CHAPTER THRE

AN: funky fresh cliffhanger is gonna be resolved!

“Card plz” says the cash register lady.

“GOD FOOKIN DAMMIT” you yell. God damn you just really waont to kiss this realllly hot guy named brad and he’s your fookin solemate byt these goddamn posers keep stahping you. Fricken frackity frack when whill your misery enddD?

Nevertheless, you get your card sqiped by the lady and run and hide in one of the bath rooms in embrarrasemnet. \You lock yourself in one of the stalls and cry your eyes out. Why must the universe cuesews you in this way? Why must you be able to go to a camp fro gifted students thats expensive and you’re really lucky to go to/? WHy did you have to meet the evergorgous brad only for him o be snatched away from your arms by the stiupid universe. WHYYYYYYYYY? 

But wait. You know what to do in these situatiosn. There is only one person to talk to.

You pull out a faded photograph from your homestuck-themed wallet. It’s a beautiful pigture that never fails to inspier you. 

  
  
  
PEPPY PIG

Wht a legnd. A true icon of society. What is she doing in your wallet, you dont know, but she is truly a legend.

THE PIcture begins to speak to you. It’s almost silent, but you can hear it, likes harry poottterr spearking parsletoungh. You wait patiently to hear it’s wisdom. 

“……………………………………….I lost the game”

This motherfooking pig. THIS MOTHERFOOKIN PIG! YOu’re crying your eyes out over a broken hert and you HAVE to lose the game too. God gang you thought you could trust peppy pig and her beautiful body-positive message but NOPE. You can have nothing good in this universe. WHAT A BETRAYAL!

Fook peppy pig. You guess you’ll have to pull out your emergency motiational picture:

YOUGA SNAIL MAN

YEs. Hell yes. This one can’t fookin talk and make you lose the game. What a beautiful man. Absolute perfuection. If you were french you’d kiss your fingers and go MWUAH. Wiat no that’s an italian thing. Or a spanish thing. You’re horrible with geography. 

Dang if this man can be a fookin snail and still do yoga, you can go out and face brad and kiss him. You’re so filled with inspirational ferveror you could do just about anything now. You could climb jonsson tower. You could have a dozen isos. You could scream at everyone to tive you the tea. ANything you want.

You open the door to the bathroom door only to seee………………;.;’/…………..

……………………

FOOKIN CHAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?????!?!?!?!?!?????!!?!??!?!?!??!!?!??!???!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh shoOOt anoother cliffHANGER! What is fookin Chad doing ehre?

**Author's Note:**

> stay tooned for chapter too


End file.
